Kitsune Legacy
by DeathknightArmony
Summary: In this Naruto is in fact a half-kitsune and the rest is inside READ THE WARNING AT THE BEGINNING FOR THINGS THAT ARE DIFFERENT IN THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same tie.

NO THANKSUSE THE APP

Prologue

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

 _Emphasis or time skip/scene change_

 _ **Jutsu or technique name**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form

 _ **Warnings: Major Danzo bashing, good Uchiha Clan, good Orochimaru, also the will be major divergences in the plot because of the things that are going to happen. So if you came to this fic for a Canon based storyline leave or find out what I'm going to do. Also flames will be used to help cook my ramen and pizza. Also the bolded words will be explained or translated at the bottom of the chapter. Also there will be gender Bending in this story. Enjoy! Also this is my first attemp at writing a fanfic so please be kind**_

One fateful night Konohagakure no Sato was 'attacked' by the **Kyuubi no Kitsune**.Most of the ninja were kind of happy that it was only the Kyuubi and not the Juubi which was spotted near the village a few days prior. The **Yondaime Hokage** Minato was, ironically trying to calm down his wife who had given birth yesterday. Why is this ironic you may ask, because the giant kitsune _was_ his wife. The reason why she was like that is because Shimura Danzo had just kidnapped her son Naruto Uzumaki to gain leverage against the Namikaze family after being escaped from the village after he was slated for public execution for framing Orochimaru of the Sannin and falsifying the hokage's seal for unapproved missions. Danzo had finally been caught in the act two years ago after his and Kushina's marriage.

You're probably confused by now so let's have a little flashback.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

 _Two years ago_

It was a joyous day in Konoha as the Yondaime was getting married to his lover Kushina Uzumaki(A/N In this story the Iwa nin were a rogue group planning a coup d'etat and because of this little deviation only a minority of Iwa hate Konoha. AKA the children of those slaughter) and there was also supposed to be some sort of big announcement after the ceremony…

(A/N I can't write a good wedding scene so have fun imagining a very lavish and fancy wedding with a lot of hilarious moments involving the clan heads, I may have a friend write the wedding in a series of one-shots connected to this story later.)

"People of Konoha!" Minato shouted. "I have decided to tell you a very large secret, with my wife's consent as this secret directly involves her. My wife is actually a Kitsune, but not just any kitsune, the Princess of the Kitsune Clan, her father was completely human and was the Clan Head of the Uzumaki before their destruction. So my beloved wife is the Princess of the Uzumaki as well. Also the leader of the Kitsune, Kushina's mother is coming to our village tomorrow and I expect she is treated with nothing but respect.

 _About a hour later_

 _We see Minato and Kushina along with the heads of the various clans of Konoha talking amongst themselves when about forty 'kumo nin' come crashing into the building catching everyone off guard and grabbing kushina and sealing away her chakra._

"Minato!" Kushina screamed out. "Kushina!" Minato yells running after them. But they disappear before his eyes. "I'm going after them." Minato says in a calm voice with a furious undertone. "But Minato how will you find her when you don't know which way they went." Inuzuka Tsume says frantically. "I don't need to know where they are because Kushina has the **Hiraishin** seal in her ring." Minato announced. "But that means that-" Yes it does Tsume, me and kushina knew that this would happen and prepared for it" Minato explained "I'm going now, the signal from the ring has stopped moving which means they either took it off or they reached their destination." Minato said as he flashed away.

 _In Danzo's underground base_

When Minato reached his destination not but a second later he was furious beyond all belief, Danzo was not five meters away watching his root shinobi undress his wife with perverse glee barely hidden behind that stoic mask of his. That is until Minato slaughtered the **Root Nin** with deadly precision and cut off his arm and slash his left eye. (A/N I'm not sure if Danzo had his **Mokuton** arm just yet in the series so in this AU this is the event that Danzo lost his eye and arm in.) If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes then he would be dead. "When did you?!... The ring!" Danzo exclaimed in realization. "Yes Danzo the ring, me and Kushina knew that you would try something because the opportunity to have a kitsune, the princess no less, would be too great for you pass up." Minato said. "And because of Kumo's attempt at Kushina when she was a child you would pin the blame on them and bring us to war, all while attempting to breed more kitsune from Kushina."

"You, you-" You what Danzo." Minato cut him off "I've already sealed off your chakra, haven't you noticed it yet, you're as feeble as the old man you are." "Damn you Mina-gah!" Danzo exclaimed before succumbing to the darkness that is unconsciousness

.

 _As Minato Flashed away with his wife a clone of himself dragging the unconscious Danzo flashed to the T &I department to give him to the head of the Interrogation force. While another clone was busy going through Danzo files breaking any __**Blood Seals**_ _or_ _ **Encryption Seals**_ _that may be on the files before sealing them into a_ _ **Sealing Scroll**_ _and flash back to the Hokage's Office._

 _In the Hokage's Office there was a commotion as Minato had just flash in with his wife almost completely naked._

"Kushina!" Exclaimed Mikoto Uchiha, as she ran towards her best friend fussing over her like a mother would her injured child. "It's alright Mikoto" Minato said "I got there in time". "Minato who was the one who kidnapped Kushina?" Questioned Hiruzen Sarutobi the **Sandaime Hokage**. " It was Danzo old man" Minato said before the clone he left to gather Danzo's files flashed in next him handing him a scroll before dispelling along with the clone that sent Danzo to the T &I Department. "Danzo is now in custody at the T&I Department" Minato explained. "But why would Danzo do this" Hiruzen questioned although he already knew the answer."As Danzo would always say 'for the good of the village'"

 _A few days later, Day of the scheduled execution_

"Danzo Escaped?!" Minato yelled at the **Anbu** in front of him. "Hai Hokage-Sama" the Hawk masked Anbu said before cringing at the string of curse words the escaped the hokage's mouth. "Tell me exactly what happened, in detail" Minato ordered. "When we were removing Danzo from his cell the Anbu with me all of a sudden attacked me forcing me to flee to tell you this before anything bad happened" Hawk explained. "I see... you did well to tell me this Hawk, gather a group of the Anbu you _know_ are loyal to the Hokage and not Danzo. Prepare for a purge of the spies in the Anbu forces." Minato ordered the Hawk masked Anbu. "Hai Hokage-Sama" Hawk called out as he disappeared.

 _End Flashback_

There that's what happened to lead up to now.

 **(A/N please review kindly Deathknightarmony out)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N this is not a chapter this is a request for somebody write me five fight scenes. I'll outline the abilities, settings, and the personalities but what happens in the fights is up to you. In a few chapters Minato may or may not die. There will be a poll to whether Kushina also goes to Naruto if she does, Minato dies, if she doesn't he lives though he won't be in the story as much as most character as I have major difficulty writing him. As for how Minato will die, Obito is still evil in this, not as evil, but still evil, like in canon he will be redeemed, but he will still be a missing-nin as he didn't return to active duty and will appear at bullshit times, like in canon, he will die sealing Naruto's great-grandfather Kurama into Naruto, yes Kurama will still play a part in the story, but it will be while to family is on vacation a few years after Naruto and Natsume's birth. Obito will be a major force in this story like Danzo, though not as much. PM me if you are interested.)**_


End file.
